For the Sake of Love
by Celtic.Orchid
Summary: Harry seeks to put an end to his past by seeing Draco through his trial. But what happens when Draco gets released because of Harry's own testimony and Draco is put under house arrest under the watchful eye of Harry himself? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**A/N: I have not written on ffnet in some time and I even deleted my other 2 stories...or was it 3 stories?...that I had on here. I will be reposting them in time after editing and such. This is the main story I am currently working on. It is DM/HP slash and rated M for future chapters. I have discovered I rather enjoy (though blush as I write it) writing graphic love scenes. OOC for the most part. I would really appreciate reviews because this will be the first male/male fanfic I am writing and posting. If I get enough good reviews I will probably write more male/male Harry Potter fanfics :)**

* * *

><p>Harry hated being stared at. He hated the attention, the eyes looking, rendering him defenseless to their stares. All he could do was hang his head low and try to ignore it. But that had been when he was a child, a young wizard at Hogwarts, being the Boy Who Lived. Well, he was still the Boy Who Lived, but there was less craze about that these days. People still stared, though. Searching out his scar, staring at it as if it were some sort of talisman against Dark Magic. Harry preferred to think of it as a curse instead of a talisman. It was something he was all too aware of, something he was self conscious of. Which was why he grew his fringe long and allowed it to hide the scar.<p>

These days he was an Auror, Head of the Auror office to be exact. He was plenty happy with his job, it kept him busy, not as busy as it used to but busy enough. It left little time for leisure and he was fine with that too. That meant less time waltzing around so people can crane their necks in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his scar. He hated the bloody thing. It should just fade already. Didn't scars fade? He supposed, or rather Hermione did, that since it was a magical scar that it would not fade, unfortunately. He had suggested, much to her horror, that he cut it off and be done with it. Hermione had been quick to question his mental state with that one. He had assured her that his mental state was quite stable, or at least as stable as it's ever been. She had narrowed her eyes in that Hermione way that spoke volumes without her speaking a single word. Perhaps that was a female trick because Harry knew many women who could do such a thing.

It was the end of his shift and he was whistling a tune that would suggest he was very tone deaf as he packed his case with documents he'd have to go over. It just so happened that the one that demanded the most attention was the one he was hoping he never had to get to. But, as with everything else, this subject matted needed to be settled so he could finally put the past behind him. Just one more trial. Just one more altercation. Just one more...and the War will be completely in his past. That is, if Draco Malfoy was found guilty under the Wizengamot. Time would tell, and the only time Harry had left to go over all of the documents and witness accounts and evidence was a single week. Seven lousy days to go over decades worth of information. He should really have not put this one off. All the other trials were easily pronounced guilty and sentenced to either Azkaban or subjected to the Dementor's Kiss. Harry knew personally what kind of hell that could be. He wished it on no one but he, in the end, did not pass the final judgment.

Harry passed Ron's empty desk, attaching a note reminding the redhead about their annual dinner to commemorate Harry not marrying Ginny. Ron was quite pleased with that and had made such a big deal out of it that he made it a yearly celebration with just the two of them and Hermione. However, it was always Harry who had to remind the youngest Weasley son. Harry made the dire mistake of forgetting one year and Ron blew up at him, only to apologize later and say they could pick it up the following yet. He highly suspected it was Hermione who made her husband apologize to him. He then stopped at Hermione's desk, his best friend was still there, her hair frizzing out considerably. That let him know how stressed she was. How odd, he always thought, how her hair frizzed out under stress no matter what she did with it. She had briefly worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures office until she came to Harry's department. He was glad for it. She lightened Ron's mood.

"Just a moment, Harry. Oh!" She paused to look up at him as he smiled down at her, "You're working the Malfoy case, aren't you? Harry...are you sure you don't want me to take it over?" She asked softly, the concern in her expression making the fine wrinkles in her forehead seem deeper. Funny, she got premature wrinkles when neither Ron nor Harry did. Harry blamed it on how she would always scrunch her face up in concentration. Who knew being smart could be bad for your skin?

"No, thanks though. I need to do this, Mione. I need to get complete closure and I won't get it if I don't personally see to his trial. Besides, I have a first hand account on what happened in the Room of Requirement and also with his mother in the Forest. I can do this. I HAVE to do this. I'll be fine." He said, not only to reassure her but himself as well. He looked around with a frown and Hermione sighed, reading his mind.

"He's gone to the Leaky Cauldron. Apparently it's his new thing. Perhaps you can talk him out of it? He's a married man now and has no reason to be prancing around a pub." She said almost scornfully. Harry raised his eyebrows but then nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing. After I get this Malfoy case out of my hair then I will sit him down and scold him for you." He was teasing her and he succeeded in making her smile, her hair seeming less frizzed now that she was relaxing.

"Thank you, Harry. Now get home and get working on that case. Seven days!" She called after him, as if he needed reminding. It wasn't like he could forget when his final confrontation with Draco Malfoy would be. In all honesty, it kind of saddened him. He couldn't say that he liked Draco, it was rather that seeing Draco through his trial would be putting an end to his childhood. All in all, he had liked him time at Hogwarts. He had fun, made two of the greatest friends a lad could have, joined a family after a fashion, had adventures, gained the knowledge he would need to make a life for himself. He missed his earlier years at Hogwarts. Anything fifth year and beyond was not really something he missed too much. Although, the Dumbledore's Army thing was something he wished he'd had kept going longer. After all, that was when he received his first kiss...however awkward it had been.

Upon reaching home, Harry tossed his documents on his bed, intent on going through them after his bath. He needed to unwind, shed the days work so that he could concentrate on the newest task at hand. Draco Malfoy. It was a name that no longer left a bitter taste in his mouth. Mrs. Malfoy was found innocent, let go on the fact that Harry had testified on her behalf. Lucius Malfoy, however, was stuck in Azkaban, probably sharing a cell with his son. Harry was slightly worried about facing Draco. How had the boy changed into a man in that environment? Was he even more bitter? Was he even more cruel? Had he gone the way of his aunt Bellatrix? Harry hoped, for both their sakes, that Draco had been able to retain even just a shred of sanity and decency. Because Harry felt he was going to do something incredibly stupid during the trial. And he knew whatever it was that he was going to do was going to free Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't want a Draco Malfoy whose mind was addled to be walking free. He was kind of looking forward to seeing Draco Malfoy in all his glorious, elegant, form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Unfortunately, I have lost both of the other two Harry Potter fanfics I had written and I can't seem to find them at all. So it seems either I have to completely restart them or I won't be posting them. Time will tell. Anyway, here's the second chapter :) Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was stunned. Sitting in the chair in the middle of the room, arms and legs chained to the chair, was Draco Malfoy. But not the same Draco Malfoy that Harry remembered. He remembered a clean, prim, elegant, rich boy. This…this was just not…<em>Malfoy<em>. This was some stranger in the guise of Malfoy. This man had long blond hair that was so dirty it looked grey, sallow skin, an expressionless look upon his face, his eyes dull. He had the look of someone who had suffered a great deal and has lost all hope. Was this the man Harry was going to testify for, not against? He had made the choice just the night before to help Draco. He truly believed that Draco was good deep down; it just had to be dug out…maybe. But Harry didn't want to be the one to dig it out. He was done with that hero crap. Unfortunately for him, his testimony did free Draco under the condition that he be put under house arrest with a daily visit from the Head Auror himself.

It would seem that in trying to put closure to his traumatizing past, Harry just succeeded in prolonging that. Was it so wrong to want peace? To want closure to something that had affected him his entire life? He didn't want to be a babysitter to Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy could do that, couldn't she? Harry had left the Wizengamot, he hurried back to his own department office, passing Hermione and then Ron without so much as a hello. He was dreaming. He must be dreaming. Seeing Draco every day for the next six months was going to be hard. He had prepared himself for this last encounter to make amends, and now he was subjected to six more months of daily interaction with the blond! It was infuriating!

He threw his documents on his desk and slumped in his chair. He could, as Head Auror, toss this assignment to someone else, couldn't he? Did he have to follow the orders for the Wizengamot? He decided it was probably best to just do it and get it over with. Twenty some odd years he's dealt with his past, he can handle six more months. Right? He sure as hell hoped so. Merlin, he couldn't understand why they wanted him, of all people, to look after Draco. Wouldn't it seem more prudent to have someone who had never been Draco's enemy to look after him? Oh….wait…that left only Draco's mother and that would defeat the purpose.

"Harry?" He looked up to see Hermione and Ron looking in at him in concern, Hermione's fine forehead lines deepened by her worry. He waved them him and Ron closed the door behind them, Hermione taking up residence on the corner of his desk closest to Ron…a habit of hers since their school years.

"The Wizengamot, in all their wise glory, had released Malfoy under house arrest and I am to visit him daily for six months to check in on him and then once a week for three months after that and then once a month for the last three months of his yearlong house arrest. The man is going to go stir crazy this way but it was the only condition in which they would release him." He explained and Hermione chewed her lips as Ron's expression grew darker as everything Harry had just said began to sink in. Sometimes Ron was a bit too slow.

"But…aren't they aware of your past with Malfoy? Surely they would see that this is an explosive situation." Ron said after a few minutes. Harry shrugged and looked to Hermione. She was still chewing her lips but stopped moments later when she was done thinking.

"I think this is good. I really do, Harry. You want closure. Do you really think you could have gained complete closure if you just threw Malfoy off once he was released, especially after seeing the state I am sure he was in from spending years in Azkaban? Think about it, Harry, seeing Draco for this year will help you move on in that you can help him become the man he was meant to be. And I don't mean the ponce he was before. I mean the man he could have become without the Dark Magic influence." She said and Harry wondered when she started using words like ponce. Wait…ponce?

"Mione, do you even know what a ponce is?" Harry asked in amusement and she flushed and picked at her robes.

"It seemed like a good word to use. I've heard a few people using it…"

"And, not wanting to admit you don't know what something is, you decided to just call Malfoy a ponce?" Harry was very amused because, for once, Hermione had no idea what she was talking about with this word.

"Alright, then, if you're so smart…what is a ponce?" She snapped and it was Ron who answered.

"A pimp." He chuckled and patted her back consolingly as she flushed even redder. Harry waved it off and stood up.

"I have to meet Malfoy at the manor; you two can go on discussing ponces and what not. I've got a job to do." He said, still grinning as he left them to their argument about how Ron could possibly know what that word meant and Ron explaining that unlike Hermione he had no shame and decided to ask. Apparently it was a muggle term, which surprised Harry that Hermione had NOT known what it was.

Harry had Apparated to the outside gate of Malfoy Manor. There was still magic surrounding it and he could not just Apparate in…Dumbledore had taught him that it was incredibly rude to just appear in someone's home like that. He was met at the gate by a house elf and led up and into the manor. It was still as lovely a building as he remembered, rich and elegant as it stood there, timeless and beautiful. There was no longer any white peacock but that thing had just been showy, not beautiful. Harry stood in the foyer, feeling like an intruder even though he was meant to be here at this time. The house elf had gone to fetch Draco. It was nerve wracking to just stand around, looking at all of the glowering portraits of Malfoys past and present. His eyes fell on the portrait of Draco from their school years and he felt a slight sense of loss. It was such a shame that Draco did not look like…that…anymore…

Harry's attention was drawn from the portrait to the man walking slowly down the stairs, a slight limp that forced him to use a snake headed cane. It looked like the one Lucius Malfoy had used all those years ago. If Harry wasn't mistaken, Draco probably had his own wand stowed in that now. But it wasn't the limp, or the fashionable clothes, or the cane that struck Harry. It was how Draco looked. His hair was cut now, clean and shining blond, with having been bathed his skin didn't look so much sallow as it did just pale. He was thinner than before Azkaban but Harry knew that with three square meals a day he'll fill back out in no time. His eyes, however, were still dull and almost lifeless.

"I didn't think you'd come so soon, Potter. Oh well, best to get it over with before it becomes painful. Here, see, they already shackled me." Draco said, his voice weaker but still as stuck up as he'd always been. Harry gave him a droll look.

"It's not a shackle, Malfoy. It's a magical cuff to make sure you do not leave your property without me. I'll be coming daily, so I can take you to Diagon Alley if you need to go. For today, I am here merely to see if you have settled fine and to check the security cuff and its range." Harry said, strictly business despite the fact that Draco, as a man (and even gaunt like he was), was a very handsome man. Silence engulfed them as Harry checked everything he had to check and then went around the perimeter of Malfoy Manor to add a few security spells of his own. Draco followed him wherever he went, the way the cane hit the ground heavily led Harry to believe Draco's leg was worse than he let on.

"All seems to be in place. I will make you an appointment at St. Mungo's to get that leg checked…"

"I don't need a stupid hospital. My leg is fine. There is no current injury. It's an old one that healed wrong." Draco interrupted with a sigh, leaning on the cane. Harry narrowed his eyes and stood up a bit straighter.

"Be that as it may, you are going and you will be a big boy about it and cooperate." Harry snapped and then sighed to regain his composure, "It will ease my conscience to have it checked, alright?"

"Always the hero, Potter. I had hoped you grew out of that. Although, I must say that it seems to suit you better now to be a worry wart than it had when you were a whiny kid." Draco drawled, that Malfoy smirk in place as it had been so many times in school. It irritated Harry but he couldn't jinx or hex an injured man. His morals wouldn't allow it.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not a kid, nor am I a hero. I am the Head Auror and that is all. I will be back tomorrow, same time as today. And you WILL go to the hospital or I will put you in a Full Body Bind and drag you there by your toes. Good evening to you." Harry said in a falsely pleasant tone before Disapparating home. Once he was there, he took a deep breath and slumped against the wall. If all his encounters with Malfoy were going to be that exhausting, he was in for a rough year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: thanks to those who reviewed :D I had a terrible headache while writing this but I promised that I'd definitely have the next part up today. So it's not edited and may be a bit suckish. Forgive me. I'll read through it an edit it once my head doesn't feel like it's got an ax slamming into it. Happy reading and reviews would be amazing and would help me once I edit it :)**

**Additional Note: I just edited this, nothing really new added to it, just fixing some minor mistakes I had made during my headache earlier. I will hopefully be posting another part tomorrow :D**

An entire week of Malfoy…has driven Harry Potter into insanity. Or at least Harry suspected his co-workers and friends think so. He was currently sitting at his desk, loathe to leave because that meant going to visit Malfoy. It was their routine for him to come after work, spend an hour, and leave, usually in a bad mood and exhausted. Malfoy questioned everything. Everything Harry did at Malfoy Manor had to have a reason behind it and therefore Malfoy had to know. If Harry so much as sneezed, Malfoy wanted to know why. Was it dust, allergies? If Harry tripped, Malfoy wanted to know if the wood in the floor was uneven, if Harry's robes were too long, if Harry was weakened by lack of sleep or food. It was irritating, kind of. It was also sort of nice to have someone seemingly worry about him. Of course Hermione and Ron and Mrs. Weasley worried constantly but it was different with Malfoy and his questions. This was someone who was not obligated to care. This was someone who had been his enemy and yet he always asked Harry how his day was, how his health was, if he was hungry or thirsty or tired. Harry didn't want to admit it, but, though irritating and tiring, his visits to Malfoy were becoming a godsend. Harry both liked and disliked these visits.

Realizing that he had no choice but to go, and suffer the tension that was increasing, he got up and said his good byes to Ron and Hermione, saw to some last minute signatures, and left through the floo. There was a connection from the Ministry to Malfoy Manor only at a specific time and for only so long before it closed up again. If Harry missed it, he had to Apparate to Malfoy Manor and walk that long walk up from the gate to the front door and suffer a scolding for being late. Malfoy was very punctual and Harry really wasn't. But with this floo set up, he had no choice but to be.

Once stepping out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, brushing the ash from his work robes, he looked up to see Malfoy sitting in an arm chair, looking far more elegant than he had a week prior. His face and body were filling out to a more healthy state, his limp was a little better since he let Harry drag him to St. Mungo's. It turned out that he had suffered a broken leg in Azkaban and it had never been seen to. Harry had been beyond furious and had filed a report about the incident. It was still the eyes, however, that were still haunted and dull, even though they seemed to burn Harry as Malfoy looked at him from head to foot.

"You've some ash on the tip of your nose, Potter. As endearing as it is, it takes away the professionalism of the visit. The cuff is chafing." Malfoy drawled and lifted his pant leg to show Harry that the cuff was, indeed, chafing. Even magic couldn't be perfect. After wiping his nose free of any dust (real or imagined), Harry knelt down and took Malfoy's ankle in his hand, using nonverbal magic as he pointed his wand at the device. It loosened just slightly so that Harry could see to the chafing.

"It's not that bad. Don't be a baby, Malfoy. But, if you insist, I will get you something for abrasions. I can't use magic to heal it because it will interfere with the magic of the cuff. Other than the chafing, how are you faring?" Harry asked as he stood up and popped a few vertebrae with a sigh of relief. A glance at Malfoy showed the blond smirking, his hands folded elegantly in his lap.

"Getting old, are we? I admit my knees aren't what they used to be but Azkaban does that to a person. As for your question, I appreciate your concern but I am fine. My mind is still as hale as it ever was. I need to go to Diagon Alley soon. I need a visit to the apothecary." He said as he just sat there, his cane leaning against his leg. Harry sighed softly and made a mental note to watch carefully over the ingredients that Malfoy buys. As per the conditions of his release, Malfoy was not permitted to have anything dangerous in his possession, which meant no Dark Magic, no dangerous potions or potion ingredients, no Dark artifacts. Harry had been through Malfoy Manor with Draco, Narcissa Malfoy dogging their steps carefully. He had confiscated a few things that may have been damning to Draco and gave him a list of potions and ingredients he was not permitted to have. Draco had his wand but it was being monitored in much the same way that the ministry monitored underage witches and wizards. It had not pleased Draco to know that.

"Alright, this weekend I will take you to Diagon Alley. For the interim, is there anything you need that your mother cannot get for you?" Harry was trying so hard to be professional and he hoped Malfoy didn't see how hard it was for him. It wasn't that their past rivalry was brewing again, indeed that was dead and cold in the ground. It was more that Malfoy was like a magnet to Harry, pulling him in against his will. Fighting this attraction was getting harder but fight it he would because he could not afford to ruin his reputation as Head Auror in having an intimate relationship with a known Death Eater…no matter if that Death Eater has since renounced his dark ways and was attractive on many levels.

"No, I have no need for her to do my errands when I have such a biddable errand boy like you. You're blushing, Potter." Draco noted, smirking even more as he watched Harry's blush grow. He had rather enjoyed watching how Harry reacted to his various actions and demands. To his surprise, the Boy Who Lived took it all in stride and had quite a bit of patience. Draco found himself looking forward to Harry's visits. It gave a solution to the daily boredom of being stuck inside and to the gardens and grounds of the manor. He told Potter that he was just fine but he really wasn't. He needed companionship just like any other and his mother wasn't much company at all. Unless Harry was doing a walkthrough of the manor, she was locked in her rooms bemoaning the fact that his father was no longer free.

"I am not blushing, Malfoy. I'm hot from the floo." Harry was lying through his teeth. The floo was not hot. He was blushing because Malfoy always seemed like he was peering into Harry's heart, sifting through it and trying to grasp at something that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to share.

"You're dazing now. Are you ill, Potter?" Draco asked, showing a bit of concern again. Harry noticed that Draco often showed concern over him but he hid it as quickly as he showed it, leaving Harry reeling and wondering if he really was losing his sanity.

"No, I am not ill. Do you have anything else you need?" Harry asked softly, looking at his feet. Draco stared at him for a moment, silently wondering what to say.

"You." He said finally and Harry's gaze snapped to his and his eyes were wide with wonderment and almost a slight fear.

"Me? Um…well…I should be...going…" Harry stammered and yelped as he tripped over the back of his robes when he went to back away quickly. He fell backward into the fireplace, hitting his head on the brick back of it and losing consciousness just as a blurry blond figure knelt over him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Kinda shorter than usual but it's pretty much just a filler to get the confrontation over with and to add some thought and more tension between Draco and Harry. Thank you sooo much to those who have been reviewing and adding this story to their favorites or alerts :D As always, reviews are much adored!**

Draco had not been sure if Harry had killed himself in his rather stupid move to get away from him or if he was just knocked unconscious. When he crouched over Harry in the fireplace, the relief he felt to see he was still alive was unimaginable. However, the back of his head had a knot and was bleeding slightly. Draco only knew spells for minor injuries and his mother was in no mental position to help. Perhaps the house elves would know what to do? With a grunt, he lifted Harry, ignoring how the pain shot up his leg from the extra weight, not that Harry weighed very much. He wondered if the man even ate properly. He must be as thin as Draco was when he had just gotten out of Azkaban!

Draco thought it best to bring Harry to a guest room instead of his own. He didn't really feel like being accused of some imagined molestation, though he nearly chuckled at how he imagined Harry awakening and blaming Draco for touching him while he had been sleeping. Fortunately for the Boy Who Lived, Draco was more into consensual touches. If the person he was touching was unconscious, that defeated the purpose of the touching. With a groan, he set Harry on the guest bed in the room closest to his own. The man really was clumsy when he was nervous. He should have remembered, despite the situation, that the floo to Draco's house was cut off and he'd have to Apparate home. Foolish man. Now Draco was stuck with an injured house guest. He could just hear the buzzing of the ministry over this one. They'll probably blame him for Harry's injury. Although, he supposed it kind of was his fault, since it was his statement (rather single word) that sent Harry careening into the fireplace in the first place.

He had to go all the way back to the foyer to get his cane and wand and then climb all the way back up all those damnable stairs to get back to the guest room. When Draco had been younger, those stairs had been no problem to handle. But with his leg as it was, he was seriously thinking about putting a lift in his house. When he finally limped his way back to Harry's room, he was shocked to see a house elf already tending to the injury. What was it with Harry Potter and house elves? Was he their patron saint or something? Well, considering Potter's relationship with the house elf, Dobby, all those years ago he wouldn't be surprised. He heard whispers amongst the elves that Harry treated his own house elf, Kreacher, unusually well, almost like an equal. Well, he supposed that if the elves had the situation handled, he could go lay down for a little.

When Harry woke up, his head hurt and his vision was blurry. It wasn't until he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses that he understood why he couldn't see properly. I reached around for the glasses and found them on a bedside table. He was stunned, though he really shouldn't have been, to see he was not at home. How could he be home? Malfoy wouldn't know where he lived. Hopefully. With the thought of Malfoy, Harry remembered what exactly had happened. Malfoy said he had wanted Harry, and Harry, being clumsy, had backed up in a stupid attempt to use a floo that was not working, and tripped over his robes. Hermione had warned him to get his robes fixed or buy new ones. He should have listened. It would have saved him a lot of grief.

Harry left his room, silent as he could be, fully intent of escaping the manor and getting home. Unfortunately for him it was not going to be that easy. When he reached the foyer, he say Malfoy standing at the open door, speaking to someone. Harry pressed his back against the wall of the stairwell and strained to listen. Harry didn't recognize the voice.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? I am on house arrest, under the daily, watchful eye of Head Auror Potter. He checks my house once a week for Dark or dangerous artifacts or potions. He checks my shopping. I will not risk my freedom for some half-baked plan." Malfoy sounded annoyed when he snapped at the person he was speaking to.

"But, Draco, think of the POWER." It was a woman's voice. Pansy? It sounded like…kind of.

"What do I care about power? I want peace. I want to live out the rest of my life without trouble, maybe find a wife or life partner, whichever strikes my fancy." Malfoy drawled, leaning against the doorframe so he didn't have to rely on the cane.

"Fine. But I know you will change your mind. I know you, Draco. You'll want the power." She said and Harry supposed she left because Malfoy had slammed the door shut. With a deep breath, Harry stepped down the last few steps and confronted Malfoy, who didn't really look surprised at all that Harry was there.

"Spying seems to be a habit you've hung on to, Potter." He mused and Harry blushed only slightly. Of course Draco would remember Harry's snooping. He had only spied on Draco all sixth year.

"You wouldn't risk your freedom for a half-baked plan, but would you risk it for a good, well thought out plan?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Draco actually looked offended.

"No, I would not. Why? Because it would end me back in Azkaban and I'd never see you again. Where are you going? You must have a concussion. You should stay here for a while, relax, and recuperate." H tried to reason with Harry, who was trying to push his way to the door so he could Apparate home. Losing his patience, Harry tsked in annoyance and stomped his foot much like a petulant child.

"Stop it! You can't…you can't just…just say that you want me and not expect me to be nervous and worried. You can't just expect me to stick around and be immediately fine with it. I need space. I need to think. I need to…consult Hermione." Harry was practically shouting but Draco seemed amused.

"Consult Granger? Honestly, can't you make any decisions for yourself? You_ are_ a grown man now, Potter." He was almost sneering but he managed not to.

"It's not Granger anymore. It's Weasley. She married Ron a few years…oh what do you care! And for another thing! You keep calling me Potter. If you really liked me and really wanted me, use my first name. It can't be that difficult. I have a headache. I need to get home because I have work tomorrow. Work!" With that said, Harry was able to shove past Draco to get outside and Apparate home for some really deep thinking.

After Harry left, Draco was left standing in his foyer, leaning on his cane, deep in thought. Harry seemed flustered. That was promising. If Harry had been truly angry then Draco would worry. But he had seemed upset that Draco had not called him Harry instead of Potter. He seemed annoyed that he didn't know, or care, that Granger was now Weasley…the poor woman. She had always seemed so intelligent so why would she make such a stupid mistake like marrying Ronald Weasley. Well, to each their own. It was no different than Draco wanting Harry. Draco never imagined wanting his former enemy. It just kind of happened unexpectedly.

"How can I woo you, Harry Potter?" Draco mused as he stared thoughtfully at the closed front door of the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: It took two days only because I was celebrating Father's Day and had a busy weekend with family. But, I hope the end of this part more than makes up for it taking two days instead of the normal one day I usually take to update. Oh, and, I must say a very special thank you to my most loyal reader AND reviewer, Muffin-DanishFreak. I adore all my readers and reviews and can't wait to read whatever reviews you all send my way *hint, hint* 3**

It was incredibly childish of Harry but he stuck his tongue out at the bowed box on his desk. For the past few weeks he had been getting them. No card, no indication whom they were from. But he knew. He knew they were all from Draco Malfoy. During his visits, Darco never mentioned the boxes, not even to ask if Harry had received them. And Harry never spoke of them. In truth, harry was trying to go on as if Draco had never confessed to him. It was easier said than done. Ever since Draco's confession, Harry's been thinking about the blond all the time. He was even having dreams about him and it made for very uncomfortable mornings. He was flattered by the gifts but he didn't need gifts at all. If Draco really wanted to catch his complete interest, all he really had to do was… What was it that Draco had to do? Harry had acted like a scared little boy when Draco had said he wanted him. It was not a very well-known fact that Harry really did like men. He publically "dated" women when all he really wanted was to be happy being himself. That was hard to do considering he was still a very prominent figure in the Magical world. And, as open minded as people would like to think witches and wizards were, the fact of the matter was, they were as close minded as many muggles.

The difference between all the other times and this time, Harry actually reached for the gift and tore it open. He had acted irritated, tearing the wrapping without a single care in the world. He tossed the bow over his shoulder. He nearly growled when he saw yet another obstacle to his gift…a little white box. Why did people feel the need to make it so difficult to get to the gift within? It was irritating. He took the top of the box off and peered into space. He was confused. He had been expecting jewelry or something expensive and completely unneeded. But it wasn't anything like that. It something rather simple. Something more personal than something galleons could buy. Harry lifted the little figure of the Hungarian Horntail. The thing tried to bite Harry's finger when he went to poke it. Why a Horntail? Did Draco remember Fourth Year? Did he know that Harry had been exceptionally fond of his little Horntail figurine? It was a simple thing but it made Harry incredibly happy. Especially seeing as the little dragon had a miniature of the Slytherin scarf around its neck that it was currently trying to maul. In order to help it not get tangled, he managed to get the scarf off without too much damage to his fingers.

"Harry, Ron and I wanted to know if you had time this weekend to come out for dinner…Is that a _Horntail_?" Hermione asked incredulously when she caught sight of the little dragon. Harry chuckled and slipped the little dragon into his emptied pen cup so it wouldn't get itself lost.

"Yes. Mal…it was a gift." He said, hoping he wasn't blushing despite the fact that his face was burning. Hermione gave him a knowing look but didn't say anything to Harry's almost slip.

"It's…such a thoughtful gift." She said with a rather forced smile, "As I was saying, Ron and I wanted to know if you were available this weekend to have dinner for your birthday." Harry was startled for a moment. His birthday? Was it already here? He had not even remembered his own birthday.

"I...I have those visits with Malfoy." He said softly, not really caring about his birthday in the least. Hermione frowned and pursed her lips.

"Yes, but it's only an hour visit, right? So you are available in the evening. You should come out with us. You haven't been out in a month. As a matter of fact, it's been that long since you've been dealing with Malfoy. Maybe you need to get away from the man for a little. Assign someone else to his case and take some time off…"

"Time off? Are you hearing yourself, Mione? I am Head Auror, I can't take time off and I can't just shove Malfoy off on someone else who wouldn't even do a half adequate job in keeping the man from landing back in Azkaban." He snapped, growing frustrated with his best friend. He realized that he was defending Malfoy. He was also making an excuse so that he could keep going to see Malfoy.

"Do _you_ hear _yourself_, Harry? You're pushing Ron and I away, and for what? For Malfoy? The man made your school life miserable and he even became a Death Eater. Does that mean nothing to you anymore?"

"No! No, it doesn't because Death Eaters are a thing of the past and Voldemort is dead and gone. He isn't coming back and the Death Eaters can't hurt anyone anymore! Draco is trying to reform and become a better man and no one…_no one_…but me wants to give him the benefit of the doubt." He snapped, standing up, his voice rising with very word he spoke. Hermione looked as if she had been slapped.

"Fine, do what you want, but, Harry, there will come a time when he hurts you and you will need your friends to help you. Just make sure you don't push them so far away that they won't come to you in your time of need." She said softly and left him alone in his office. Harry sat back down and took a deep breath. He didn't remember speaking to Hermione like that in years. He couldn't understand what was coming over him.

A few hours after his "discussion" with Hermione, Harry found himself in Malfoy's foyer, brushing ash from his robes as Draco sat in the chair he usually occupied. Draco looked as debonair as usual and Harry as mussed as usual. Though, this time, Harry had the unmistakable look of someone who had lost a great deal. Draco caught on to it immediately and frowned at how silently Harry was going over his visit.

"Potter…" Draco snapped but Harry just kept looking around the manor while Draco limped along, "Harry…" He said softly and Harry stopped, going tense and turning around slowly to look at Draco with wide eyes.

"What…? What did you say?" He whispered softly and Draco smiled a little, shrugging as he leaned against his cane.

"I didn't really say anything. I just called you Harry. Kind of rolls off the tongue nicely, don't you think. Did you get my gifts? I never asked." He said almost thoughtfully. Harry was still reeling over the way his name sounded coming from Draco's lips. It really did roll of his tongue rather nicely.

"Gifts? Oh…oh! Yes, erm, but I didn't accept them all until today. The little Horntail." He said with a soft blush. Draco chuckled and leaned to his other side.

"Good thing all the others were empty. I figured with your personality you would never accept the gifts. But, I took a risk with the Horntail, since it's your birthday and all."

"You know my birthday?" Harry was astonished! How did Draco Malfoy know his birthday? Draco chuckled and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, leading him toward a room Harry had only been in once. But when he stepped in, it was not as it had been before. Instead of the long, formal, dark wood dining table, Harry saw a small, round table set with what appeared to be an intimate dinner served and looking delicious.

"Kreacher popped in yesterday and told me. He seems to think you and I are friends now. I like to assume we might be more than that." Draco said softly, his hand on Harry's shoulder, his chest pressed against the side of Harry's body. Oddly, Harry didn't move away from the intimate touch, he liked it. He merely turned his gaze to Draco's and smiled in genuine surprise and happiness.

"More than friends?" Harry whispered softly and his breath caught in his throat when Draco stroked his ear with his fingers.

"Yes. As in lovers." Draco whispered in his other ear, making Harry shudder in delight. It had been so long since Harry's known a man's touch and this particular man was one that he's wanted for weeks now.

"The…the food will get cold." Harry said stupidly, forgetting that magic could easily keep it warm and fresh. Draco chuckled, putting his finger under Harry's chin and turning his face to his. Harry stared at him with wide eyes, his lips only slightly parted, his heart hammering in his chest. Draco smiled only a little before closing the small distance between them and kissing Harry's soft lips and holding the smaller man close to his chest.

"Happy birthday, Harry." He whispered against Harry's lips before kissing him again, more deeply this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Thanking all my readers and especially Muffin-DanishFreak, ch4rm3ds3c0nds, and reptarrocks42 for their reviews that made me incredibly happy. I guess you could say this chapter is very much rated M but it's more of a tease for my beloved readers :D Reviews make my world go round~~~~ ^.^**

Harry had completely forgotten to speak to Hermione about his birthday dinner with her and Ron. But, he had just had one with Draco, so did he really need a second? These were his best friends so he probably should. Draco was…his lover. The mere thought of that put a smile on Harry's face as he sat in his kitchen, idly stirring his tea, his chin resting in his palm as he stared wistfully into the distance. That is, until a rather angry redhead fell through the fireplace. Ron didn't even bother dusting himself off and he was in muggle clothes. And he came at Harry like a battering ram. Tensing for any impact, Harry was shocked when he merely got held up by the collar of his shirt. Ron was taller than Harry, so it lifted Harry off his feet a little.

"Am I hearing right? Are you spending even your free time with Malfoy? Is that true?" Ron spat angrily, his face turning an unsightly shade of puce that Uncle Vernon would have been proud of. Harry was a bit taken off guard by this and was silent for a little until Ron shook him.

"I…yes." He answered finally, after his teeth rattled a bit.

"Why? He's a slimy little git, I thought we both agreed on that! I can understand you spending the time with him that you were supposed to but this is…this is more than going above and beyond for someone." Ron hissed and released Harry so suddenly that the smaller man fell back and into his chair, which almost tipped over. Harry chewed his lip uncertainly for a moment, debating with himself whether he should tell Ron about his relationship with Draco or not. Ron would find out eventually, so why not tell him while it's still a fresh relationship and get the unpleasantness over with? Harry cleared his throat and Ron stopped his pacing and fuming to glare at his best friend.

"_Why_…? Because he isn't a slimy little git. He's a good man, Ron. I know you don't approve and I know Hermione doesn't either, but I control my life and what I want to do with it and who I want in it. And I want Draco to be a part of my life. He's important to me and I want to help him…"

"That's just your hero complex talking." Ron interjected and Harry stood up, giving his friend a hard look.

"I do _not _have a hero complex and it has nothing to do with me wanting to be a hero! I like him, and he likes me. And he wants me and he makes me happy, he makes me feel good. I haven't felt so…_giddy_ in such a long time." Harry rambled and Ron's expression went from confusion to near disgust as Harry's words sank in. Ron crossed his arms and glared at the floor.

"You're gay? You're gay and you never told me. Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked tightly and Harry tried to remember why it was he had not told Ron. He remembered telling Hermione and he could swear Ron was there. And then it clicked. He HAD told Ron. But Ron had been in such denial that he had probably suppressed the memory.

"I did tell you. It was three years ago when you, me, and Hermione went out for my birthday. I told you both then. You just didn't want to hear it so you didn't listen. Draco likes me and he accepts me for who and what I am." He said softly, looking down at his shuffling feet. Ron became so quiet that Harry thought he had left, so he looked up to see Ron staring blankly at the steam rising from Harry's tea cup.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You being gay I could handle, but you're telling me you're Draco's _partner_. That's going to take some time to get used to. I'm not…I'm not ending our friendship over something like this but I'm saying that I'm going to take some time to get used to this, watch from afar to see how things progress with you and Malfoy. If I see you're getting serious with him, we'll all sit down and I will _attempt_ to be nice." Ron finally said and Harry nodded, thinking it was probably for the best anyway. He knew Ron wouldn't stay mad at him forever, if he was even mad at him to begin with, and he was happy to give his best friend some space. Ron silently took his leave of Harry's kitchen through the floo.

Later that day, Harry was with Draco, at his normal visiting hour. Except that Draco had caught on immediately that something was bothering Harry. As soon as Harry stepped out of the floo and looked at Draco, he saw the pain in his lover's eyes. He used his cane to help get him out of the chair, bad weather seemed to make his leg hurt more. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do to completely fix it. The way it had healed in Azkaban made it nearly impossible. So, Draco was fine with the cane. Harry had told him it added to his look and made him look more…something. Draco had been too mesmerized by how Harry's lips had been moving to really hear what he had said.

"What has happened?" Draco asked as he made his way to Harry, putting his hand behind Harry's neck and guiding him to lean his forehead on his shoulder. Harry sighed heavily, clutching the front of Draco's shirt.

"Ron and I had a bit of a falling out. He said he needs time to get used to the fact that you and I are together." Harry explained, giving Draco the short version. Draco didn't need to know that Ron had gotten rough with him at first. That would just make a bigger mess of things. It had come to Harry's attention that Draco was very protective of what he considered his.

"He'll come around. Like he said, he just needs to adjust. It's a big change for everyone. Give him time." Draco said softly, gently caressing Harry's back to calm him. He didn't like seeing his Harry so upset. It hurt him when Harry hurt. He wasn't sure why he had such a deep connection with the man, the only thing he's come up with was that Harry is the only one who had not forsaken Draco even though they had been enemies in school and after. Harry has been a shining light in the darkness that surrounded Draco. Harry was the strength Draco needed to keep himself from accepting Pansy's offer of this strange power she was going on about. The woman sent him an owl every other day. It really was annoying.

"Is there anything new going on that I need to be made aware of?" Harry asked softly, poking Draco's chest when the blond chuckled.

"No, just letters from Pansy but I haven't owl ordered anything. My outgoing mail is monitored." He said with laughter swimming in his eyes. He tugged Harry toward the stairs. Harry immediately started blushing, knowing what Draco wanted. They had done it only once so far and it had been awkward but pleasurable. He wasn't sure he could handle another awkward time with Draco. He tugged back on his hand, successfully stopping their progress up the stairs. Draco turned and gave Harry a confused look.

"I…It's not that I don't want to, Draco, but, I…" Harry trailed, blushing brightly. Draco seemed shocked at first but then gave a reassuring smile, tugging back on Harry's arm.

"Then we won't do anything. Just lay with me. Stay the night, Harry. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you there. Just this once. I know you can't do it all the time because of your job, but I need this, just once." He said softly, almost pleadingly. Harry stared at him with wide eyes before nodding in agreement. They got to Draco's rooms and Draco let Harry take a shower first and then got him into one of his pajama sets. After his own shower, Draco got into his big bed and curled himself around Harry, who snuggled against Draco almost like a kitten. For the first time in so long, Draco fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Harry woke up, squinting as the sun shone on his face. But it wasn't that that had woken him up. It had been the rumbling chuckle near his ear, the chest vibrating against his cheek. He opened his eyes and gave Draco a playful glare. They ended up getting into a bit of a tickle wrestling match. Draco had been elated to find out that Harry was very sensitive when being tickled…and when being made love to. He had to be careful, though, because he knew Harry was still uncomfortable with making love and tickling could easily become something more erotic. Once Harry let out one strangled moan, Draco backed off, chuckling as he called for a house elf with breakfast.

"Why did you stop?" Harry asked softly, sitting on Draco's messed up bed, Draco's too large pajama shirt falling off Harry's one shoulder. The man looked absolutely ravishing. It made Draco's body react to a rather painful point.

"You weren't comfortable with being intimate with me last night, so I assumed that you felt the same way this morning. Am I wrong?" He asked in confusion and Harry tilted his head to the side. He looked so innocent when he did that. It made Draco's body stir more, nearly bringing him to his knees. Harry scrunched his nose up, his glasses lying on the bedside table where he had left them the night before.

"I think I'm alright now. Unless you don't want to…" Harry trailed, blushing beautifully. With a gentle smile, Draco got back on the bed and pushed Harry down while kissing him deeply, savoring the taste of his lover, memorizing every crevice of Harry's sweet mouth. The man must eat a lot of sweets to taste so good.

Draco's hands caressed up Harry's sides, pushing the shirt up at the same time, until he got to Harry's nipples. He pushed his finger against the hard nub, tweaking it and making Harry arch his back and cry out softly. Draco groaned against the soft flesh of Harry's neck, where he had moved his feasting lips to nip at the sensitive skin. Harry's fingers dug into Draco's back, leaving faint scratches from shoulders to ribs. Draco hissed but didn't mind that Harry was, in a sense, marking him. Draco was doing the same with the love bites he was leaving on Harry's neck.

Draco reached down between then and grasped Harry's hard member, stroking it firmly but gently, rubbing his finger against the weeping tip. Harry arched again, digging his nails into Draco's back. Both Harry and Draco were so painfully ready to make love but, as their luck would have it, the house elf Draco had called for earlier popped in with a loud crack. In an understandable reaction to the sound, Harry had pushed Draco off him, maybe a bit too hard since the blond fell off the bed with a grunt. Harry scrambled under the blankets and hid under there until Draco tugged them off, grinning down at him.

"In the mood for breakfast?" he snickered and Harry glared and crossed his arms almost like a petulant child.

"What's on the menu?" He snapped, Draco's eyes twinkling in amusement over his lover's reaction.

"Sausage." He said and then pounced on Harry with a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N:This is just an update for the A/N, the part is still the same. So, if you've read chapter 7 there is nothing new written, if you have not yet read this chapter, please continue on :D . I just wanted to update you all in telling you that this story will not be deleted and that some very special readers helped me through my slump. I adore my readers and can't simply stop a story because it's getting hard. I will push through and give you the best that I can. I adore all of my readers and I thank you all for sticking with me.**

It was amazing how quickly six months passed. Now Harry's "official" visits to Draco only needed to be once a week for the next three months, then once a month for the last three months. He couldn't help but have some trepidation over how things could potentially change between him and Draco with him not needing to be there every day. Draco had proven to be professional during the times when Harry's visits were official. But once all the official business ended, Draco became a rather caring lover who saw to Harry's every need or want. However, Harry drew the line at receiving gifts. He would not want to be seen as a gold digger, even though he had a fortune of his own. It never ceased to amaze Harry how people only saw the surface of things, never seeing what lies beneath. He supposed that was why people couldn't make up their mind about him before he killed Voldemort all those years ago.

With a sigh and a glare to the Daily Prophet he was reading, Harry got up and paced. People have already gotten wind of his relationship with Draco. It was all over the Prophet. Thankfully, because Luna was just amazing, it wasn't being spoken of in the Quibbler. Of course, it was all speculation due to Harry's job being Draco's Probation Auror. It was still hard to deal with. Most of the comments were negative. Not so much because it was a gay couple they were talking about but because of who the two were. Savior of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, and former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy? People were going insane over it.

"Harry?"

Harry nearly screamed and jumped out of his skin when Draco's voice drifted from the fireplace. He turned to see Draco's face in the fire via floo call. With a sigh and sitting down in front of the fire, Harry smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"I assume your pacing means you've seen the Prophet? They are only speculating, Harry." Draco said soothingly and Harry nodded but then glared at his copy of the Prophet on his table.

"They can never leave me alone, Draco. I can't have a private life. I never could. Even with the Dursley's I was constantly nagged. I can't live like this for the rest of my life." Harry said almost through a sob. He was so tired of people watching his every move, waiting to see what he would do next. All he wanted to do was live a normal life with Draco and see where their relationship took them. All he wanted was happiness. Was that so much to ask for?

"Why don't you come stay with me for a while?" Draco proposed but Harry shook his head, closing his eyes in defeat. He would have loved to go stay with Draco for a while, it would have put his early fear to rest that he and Draco would fall apart. But Harry couldn't risk it.

"Not while I am still officially your Probation Auror. It could set you back and I won't do that to you. After the year is up in six months, then we can talk more seriously about us living together." He said with a smile, to which Draco returned.

"Alright but if you need me, do not hesitate to floo. Or just come by. You're always welcome and I already miss you. I think I've been spoiled seeing you every day." Draco chuckled and Harry reached into the flames, trying to caress Draco's face reassuringly. One would think that Draco felt the touch with the way his eyes drooped and his lips parted slightly. Harry smiled and took his hands out of the green flames.

"I will stop by after work tomorrow, I promise. I have a few insecurities I think I should share with you anyway." Harry said almost happily. A few minutes later, Draco left the fire and Harry sank back on his legs, staring at the empty hearth. He missed Draco the second he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

**A/N: This chapter is very special in that it would not be here if not for some very special reviewers! Let me take the time now to thank them individually: Muffin-DanishFreak, thank you for always being my personal "cheer-er upper", I look forward to all of your reviews! ch4rm3ds3c0nds, thank you for reviewing faithfully! ninjadragons, I really appreciate you being a faithful reader! gloies, thank you for the review, I understand that you can't review due to the smartphone. And, last but certainly not least, reptarrocks42, thank you so much for your advice, it really did help me tremendously! And for everyone else who read, and continues to read, I am so very grateful for your ongoing support! I strive to make my readers happy and I adore you all so much! Reviews would be lovely~~~ :D**

Draco sat in his foyer, drumming his fingers over the arm of his chair. Where was Harry? He had said he'd come after work. He knew Harry's shift ended two hours ago. Where was he? With a growl, Draco leaned heavily on his cane to get up and pace. But then the limp-thump of his steps irritated him, so he stood in front of the mantle, staring with a glare into the cold space. No green flames, no Harry Potter. He should owl if he's going to be late instead of worrying Draco like this! He went back to pacing, trying hard not to pay attention to his off sounding steps. Another hour later, he was starting to think Harry wouldn't show up, and when the green flames burst from his mantle and he saw a bushy head instead of the messy black hair he was used to, he knew he was right. Hermione, bless her golden heart, had been trying to support Harry and Draco as much as possible, especially since the Prophet's been printing irritating stories.

"Harry's swamped with work, Draco. He sent me to tell you he won't be able to make it today but he said definitely tomorrow. He didn't have time to send an owl." She said in a gentle tone that suggested she understood Draco was upset and worried. Draco discovered he quite liked the irritating muggle born.

"He couldn't send someone sooner? I've been worried out of my mind." He snapped without meaning to. She gave him a reproachful look.

"I do work, too, Draco. I understand that you've been worried and waiting, but you should understand that Harry has an unpredictable job. He could be called away at any given moment. Ron and the others have been picking up the slack from when Harry was busy with you daily. Now that Harry only has to come once a week, he has a lot to catch up on." She said with just a little bite to her words. Draco flinched, not realizing that he had been a burden to Harry.

"I…understand. Thank you for coming and tell Harry…I'll see him tomorrow." He said softly and Hermione gave him a gentle, concerned, look before she nodded and left through the floo. After the mantle went cold and dark again, Draco sagged in his favorite chair. He was a burden to Harry, adding to his lovers stress and work load. Clutching at his chest, he knew there was really only one thing left to do.

Harry was exhausted when he finally got home late that night. He had never been so aware of how hard his job was. Many of the people at work were telling him that it was because he had been taking it too easy these past six months while "babysitting" Draco. Harry disagreed. He said he was just getting old and the job was getting harder with these strange sightings of New Age Death Eaters. What the hell WERE New Age Death Eaters anyway! Harry couldn't fathom anyone wanting to take over for Voldemort and reorganize the Death Eaters and recruit new ones. Really, no one could ever replace Voldemort. Despite being a bad person, Voldemort had been a very talented wizard, a genius in his own right. If he had only embraced light instead of dark then the wizarding world might be a very different place right now and Harry might be a very different person. He didn't even want to think about it. It made his head hurt too much.

As he got ready for bed, he thought idly about how normal his life could have been, how his relationship with Draco might differ now had he been a normal boy instead of the Savior and Draco a Death Eater. Perhaps they could have been friends back then, perhaps Harry would have ended up in Slytherin instead of begging to not be in that house. But one could not live on regrets and what-ifs. There was no room for brooding on the past and what could have been, especially when everything was already said and done and Harry was just starting to come to terms with the fact that his life will forever be in the spotlight. After all, he had Draco, he had his two best friends, and he had an adoptive family in the Weasley's. He could live with his life not being private. Right?

After a long, fretful, night, Harry woke up as exhausted as when he fell asleep. He had kept having dreams about what his life might be like had Voldemort not existed, and then they melded into nightmares about these new Death Eaters and remembering the conversation he had spied on between Draco and Pansy concerning this new power. By the time he was dressed and had breakfast, he was practically dragging his feet to the fireplace to floo to Draco.

The footsteps let Draco know that Harry had arrived. Draco had just ate his breakfast and was sitting in the drawing room, reading the Prophet with a cup of tea when Harry stepped in, smiling brilliantly despite the dark circles under his eyes. It reminded Draco again of the burden he placed upon Harry. And it only succeeded in reinforcing Draco's decision. This was something he had to do for Harry's own good.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday. There are these new Death Eaters. They are quite inexperienced and most are our age or younger, very influential and they seem to lack leadership. Either that or their leader is just an idiot." Harry sighed as he bent to kiss Draco, who accepted the kiss readily. Draco frowned at Harry, the Prophet sitting open on his lap as he thought about what Harry had just said. It corresponded with what Pansy was trying to recruit him for.

"Any leads?" He asked as if he really wasn't concerned with the new Death Eaters. Harry shook his head solemnly.

"Not yet. They really are not very organized and just seem to attack at random, trying to spread fear and discord. It's not working very well but it really is putting a strain on the Auror department. Any idea why Hermione told me to apologize to you for her?" He asked curiously.

"We had a tiny row yesterday when she showed up. She gave me quite a scolding. I felt like a schoolboy again, getting an earful of Hermione Granger. It was nostalgic more than annoying. But, it did bring to light something that I wanted to discuss with you." Draco said softly, making Harry look at him with wide eyes full of apprehension. It tore at Draco's heart but he had already made up his mind after long consideration. He was doing this for Harry, after all.

"Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked softly, wringing his cloak in his hands. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking at Harry again. It was heartbreaking that harry thought this was his fault.

"No, my love, you've done nothing wrong. Hermione made me see that I am a burden to you and…"

"You are NOT a burden, Draco! You're not! Please…"

"Harry, please don't cry." Draco whispered, limping over to Harry and embracing the smaller man to comfort him. He had expected a fight, angry words, not tears. Though he probably should have expected the tears too.

"You're going to leave me! How can you expect me NOT to cry? I don't want you to leave me. There is so little in my life that truly makes me happy. You're my happiness, Draco, you're everything to me. If I lost my job or even friends, if I had you I would be fine, I could continue on. Without you I have nothing!" Harry cried into Draco's chest, clutching at his robes desperately. Draco's resolve was faltering. He wanted to make Harry smile, make him stop crying. But, in doing that, he had to stay with Harry when he knew he was no good for him.

"Harry, please try to understand. You don't need a lover to whine whenever you can't come around because of work, you don't need a lover to worry over you and add that stress to your list of stressors. You're better off without me, why can't you see that?" He asked desperately. Harry looked up at him, tears staining his cheeks that were pink from the exertions of his weeping, his eyes red and puffy, and the tears still standing in his eyes made the green all the more brilliant, his lip trembled slightly. It was all Draco could do to not kiss him right then.

"I do need that, Draco. As long as it's you! Please…don't hurt me like this." Harry's voice went from a loud begging to a gentle whisper. Draco sighed softly, his shoulders slumped in defeat. If he was honest with himself, this was hurting him as much as it was hurting Harry. He loved his little green eyed Gryffindor and there was nothing more to it. He'd be just as miserable without Harry as Harry would be without him. Draco gently cupped Harry's face, rubbing his tears away with his thumbs as he bent down and kissed his lover reassuringly.

"Make a deal with me, Harry." He said softly, still holding Harry's face gently in his hands. Harry nodded with wide, misty eyes. Draco couldn't help but to smile at the hopeful look on Harry's face.

"Anything, I'll do anything, Draco." He whispered desperately.

"Don't try so hard to make me happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you try too hard in this relationship, both of us will just suffer. I KNOW you have a demanding job; I KNOW things are unpredictable with your job. Just, next time, send me an owl so I don't worry. Let me know that you're alright. It's impossible for me not to worry about you with these disturbances. I can't see you looking like this all the time. It will destroy me." He said gently, rubbing his nose against Harry's, which made Harry close his eyes and sigh in contention.

"I can work with those conditions." Harry said softly and smiled through his drying tears. He reached up and put his arms around Draco's neck, pressing his lips to his lover's lips, letting the warmth spread through him once again. Draco idly wondered if he could deny Harry anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: So, it's been a while. I usually have hectic weekends but this weekend was unusually hectic. And next weekend will be worse, especially on the 4th of July on Monday. So I will try to update by Friday at the very latest. This chapter is kinda short but it's a transition chapter where we go from the lovey dovey stuff to a more serious situation. Thank you all for being patient with me and an extra thanks to those that reviewed. I live for reviews~~~ so please send me many :D**

Harry woke up in a tangled mass of arms and legs. He felt pleasantly content and relaxed as he lay in bed with Draco. After Draco had attempted to break up with Harry, they had talked for a little while before having dinner together and then they went to bed together. There was no sex, no fooling around. Draco just held Harry, caressing him now and again as they spoke happily of the future and didn't even think to speak about Harry's job or Draco's concern. It had been one of the nicest nights they had spent together, not that the nights where they had made love weren't nice. It was just a nice change to just be held. However, waking up brought them back to reality as well. Harry had to go to work and Draco would spend his day worried about his Auror.

Climbing out of bed after disentangling himself from Draco, who still slept soundly, Harry made use of the bathroom for his morning routine. After he was dressed in clean robes, which he had started leaving at Draco's manor, he went back to the bed. Draco was now lounging there against the pillows, staring at Harry, which made the smaller man fidget.

"What?" He asked softly, picking at an imagined piece of fuzz on his robe. Draco smirked and beckoned to Harry with just a wave of his finger. Harry went to him with a smile and bent down to him.

"Promise me you will send me an owl at your lunch hour." Draco so softly, reaching up to straighten Harry's robes.

"I promise. But I really must go. I'm late already." Harry whispered and Draco pulled him down for a kiss. After leaving, Harry made it to work, and not a moment too soon. Hermione bombarded him, her hair frizzed out incredibly, tears in her eyes. It was the tears that put Harry on alert. She grabbed his arms and shook him a bit, making his glasses go off kilter.

"He's gone, Harry! They've taken him!" She cried out to him and he put his hand on her back and patted it to comfort her. She sniffled and buried her bushy head in his chest. What was she talking about?

"Who's gone? Who's taken whom?" He asked softly, urging her into his office, where he closed the door and cast the muffliato on the door. Couldn't be too careful. Hermione took a seat at the chair in front of Harry's desk, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Ron! Those new Death Eaters took him when he was on patrol last night. I got this through an owl this morning." She said and took a folded piece of parchment from her robes, handing it to him. Harry took it and read it carefully. Really, these new Death Eaters had to be people Harry had gone to school with, how else would they know that Harry would willingly give himself for his best friend? Draco was not going to be a happy man when he finds out. Harry gave the letter back to Hermione, who looked up at him with wide, misty, eyes.

"Alright...I'll do it. If they want me, they can have me. But only if they give Ron, an even trade." He said in a hard voice and Hermione sniffled and stuffed the note back in her robes.

"What about Draco? You should talk to him. Maybe he can come up with a better plan." She said softly and Harry gave her a hard look. He loved Draco but he didn't need him to tell him how to do his job. This is the kind of stuff Harry was trained for. And he's had more than his fair share of experience in the whole being hostage situation. He could handle this and get out of it unscathed. He should have known they would come after him sooner or later. He was just hoping it had been later rather than sooner. It was unnerving to think that so many people, even now, wanted to hurt him and anyone close to him. Why couldn't he just live in peace for once? It was really tiring.

"Draco would...understand." He said softly and Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't take this on by yourself, Harry. You have people who would help you, you have Draco who had knowledge..."

"I don't want him involved! If he gets involved and gets hurt...I don't know what I'd do. It's hard enough for me knowing they have Ron but if they got Draco..." He shook his head and sat at his desk, his head in his hands, "Send them a return owl, Hermione, and ask them where they want to do the exchange and when." He said with an air of determination. He would get Ron out of their hands and to safety and they could take him, do what they want with him. He was certain Draco would understand in the end...maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Short again, I know :/ but I'm nearly done with this story and there's a lot I have to get done with it and so that might mean a few short chapters, ending in a very long chapter. I'd say about 4 more chapters to come, maybe 3, depending on chapter lengths. I really am very sorry it's so short again :( Thank you to everyone who read and an especially big thank you to those who reviewed and added to their favs! I adore you guys sooo much! Reviews make my world go 'round :D**

In the end, Harry had not warned Draco about what he was going to do. Instead, Harry had left Hermione behind at the Ministry and he went to meet these Death Eaters in his own. Ron could apparate as soon as he was free and the Death Eaters would still have Harry. Even trade. Draco was going to have heart failure over this. Harry could just hear Draco in his head, berating him for doing something so foolish, telling him to stop trying to be a hero.

He had met the Death Eaters at a secluded spot in the Forest of Dean...something about this very spot sent a chill down Harry's spine. But there was Ron, magically bound to a tree with four Death Eaters surrounding him. Harry put his arms out, to show he was not going to be a threat to them. The smaller one stepped forward, thrusting his wand toward Harry.

"Toss your wand here, Potter." Harry recognized that voice! That was not a HIM but a HER! That was Pansy Parkinson! He slowly took his wand out of his robe and tossed it to Pansy, she caught it gracefully. Almost as gracefully as Draco would.

"Let Ron go and you can have me." He said slowly and Pansy nodded curtly toward Ron. The largest Death Eater, who was silent, released Ron. At the same moment, Harry and Ron walked toward each other, passing each other. Harry heard the pop of Ron Apparating and hoped he had enough information to help the Aurors find Harry in time. Pansy shrieked the spell that would bind Harry in magical ropes and he instinctively squirmed against them.

"Oh, poor, little, Potter. Seems you learn nothing from your past. Never give yourself willingly to a Death Eater, and here you gave yourself willingly to FOUR Death Eaters. Stupid man!" She snapped and cast the cruciatus on Harry, making him cry out and fall to his knees. He lost his glasses and bemoaned the loss when he heard the crunch of someone stepping on them. A beefy hand yanked him to his feet and a dainty hand slapped him. It was such a girl slap that it couldn't be anyone BUT Pansy, though he couldn't see properly now to know. He groaned in pain but forced his legs not to give out again. Pansy cackled and brought him in side along apparation somewhere dark and dank. This place, too, felt familiar to Harry. But he couldn't tell without his glasses. He was going by scent at the moment and this smell was...something underground.

"Should we tell the Lord that we've got him?" A deep voice spoke and Harry registered that voice as belonging to Goyle. Did they really think he wouldn't recognize their voices? They must be pretty stupid.

"Yes, let him know we've got him. He'll want to see Potter is unharmed for himself. I can't understand his attraction to this guy. Ugly glasses, nasty hair, so small for a man..." It was Pansy again, and her words didn't shock, nor hurt, him. He was used to her hateful words. Goyle went loping off to get whoever this leader was. It took maybe an hour before this leader made his, or her, appearance. Harry couldn't see properly without his glasses but there was something...familiar. The sound of the steps, the way the blurred body moved.

Harry felt a hand grip his chin and it was too rough to be a woman, the hand too big. A masked face came into his line of blurry vision, the grip on his chin tightened and he could hear the leader breathing. It was calm, even...the scent was familiar. The leader let go of Harry and turned to speak to his Death Eaters, but Harry couldn't hear him. With a frown, Harry took the plunge.

"What do you think to achieve in kidnapping and holding me hostage?" He asked in as hard a tone as he could achieve. The leader turned back to look at him and took his mask off. Harry gasped, backing up and shaking his head in disbelief. No, no...this could not be happening! This wasn't right! It couldn't be! His glasses were put on his face and his fears were confirmed. Harry's heart shattered and he slid down the wall until he was sitting, staring blankly.

"Why...?" He croaked and Draco looked down his nose at Harry.

"It's for the sake of love, Harry. You forced me to take drastic measures to see you safe. If I have to become a Dark Lord in order to keep you safe, I'd do it. Don't you realize...I'm doing this for y..."

"Don't you DARE say you're doing this for me! You KNOW how I feel about dark magic! How could you do this, Draco? I...trusted you. I loved you!" Harry bellowed, back on his feet again. Draco stepped closer to Harry, limping and leaning heavily on his cane. His eyes weren't right...something was wrong with him.

"Loved? Past tense?" He asked with a smile and Harry stepped back, frowning.

"You're Imperiused, aren't you?" Harry asked softly and the way Draco stared at him left Harry with no doubt. But he couldn't help Draco without his wand.


	11. Chapter 11

****UPDATE: I'm sorry, guys, I don't know when I will update, hopefully soon, but my grandmother just died so I'm dealing with that and trying to help with family things right now. It's very stressful for me at this point, yes I am going to update again, I won't stop this story. I've got about a paragraph written for the next part. I just have to do my grieving first and then get back into the swing of things. I'm very grateful to any of you who wait so patiently for my updates. This is not a new chapter, I just wanted to let you all know the updating situation. ~angelgrl And sorry for mixing up the chapters. My mind's not in the game right now.****

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry it took sooo long, longer than I had said it would. Things are getting hectic for me right now. My grandma is very ill (cancer), it was the 4th of July so I had family things to do, I had a possible breast cancer scare (it was nothing and I freaked out over it anyway), but I finally got y our part up and I hope it makes up for being late. I won't set a time limit for posting again because I can't be sure when I can post again. About 2-3 more chapters left to this story and then a little break before I begin writing another. I have posted a poll asking for your opinion on my next story. Please vote on the poll so I can get started writing the next story ASAP. As always, thank you all for reading and those that reviewed. I love reading all the reviews and I can't wait to read more :D**

The cellar was dark again. It was cool and damp. Harry was kept in the same place he had been kept all those years ago when Dobby had rescued them all, losing his life in the process. The only marked difference was that Harry was decidedly more comfortable with a bed, blankets, food, drink, a place to use as a bathroom, and reading material in the form of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. His disappearance had not been kept a secret for long. It was all over the Prophet, front page news and even the Quibbler was printing it. Ron had refused to give a statement to the Prophet but gave one to the Quibbler:

_The circumstances surrounding Harry's disappearance are not to be discussed with anyone outside of the Auror office. We know who has him and we are negotiating his release. We have been told that he is unharmed and being treated rather well so far._

Harry had no doubt Hermione had written that for him. It sounded far too official to be Ron's own words. Knowing Ron, he would have probably ranted about being held captive and traded for Harry. He was glad that Ron hadn't said that. It would have been a disaster. The Prophet was interviewing anyone they could but didn't get any statements from anyone who was involved. No Death Eaters have written to the paper, Draco hadn't come out publicly in being the leader, no Aurors have spoken about it. And it was driving the Prophet to come to their own conclusions. Not that the Prophet was even slightly reliable in its reports and stories. Harry remembered well enough what they had said about him and Dumbledore and a few others all those years ago.

He was waiting to see if Draco would come see him again. Harry was convinced that Draco was Imperiused. If he hadn't been then he would have been down here with Harry often. Also, he heard whisperings between those Death Eaters that guarded him that gave him even more cause to believe it. Apparently, when Pansy had come to visit Draco those months ago, Draco had denied her request to lead the Death Eaters and gain this new power. Fear was the only power they had right now. He had heard Goyle bumbling about Pansy not knowing what she was doing and that her stupid jealous rage was going to get them all killed or worse. Jealous rage...it made so much more sense now. Pansy knew that Draco was dating Harry, that they were lovers. She had always wanted Draco, and did have him for a time in school. Now that she knew that Draco loved Harry, she was jealous and getting revenge. No doubt she probably wanted this all to end with Harry being killed and Draco dying after, making it look like a murder/suicide. Pansy was stupid, though. There were still wards around Malfoy Manor because Draco was still under house arrest. Any dark magic CAST inside the manor would be detected. Which leads Harry to believe that Draco must have been Imperiused some time when Harry had brought him ti Diagon Alley. That thought scared him because that was quite some time ago. What if everything that had happened between Harry and Draco was a lie, a product of the Imperius Curse?

That shattered Harry's original thought. With this new thought firmly in place, Harry started thinking of something different. What if Draco had been Imperiused months ago when Harry took him to Diagon Alley. That would mean that their entire relationship was a sham, a fraud, false. That would mean that every time Harry and Draco made love had been fake as well. Every word of love, every kiss, every touch...it wasn't real at all. The real Draco would not be pleased if this was the case. And Harry would be utterly heartbroken. He had to keep in mind that this was a very real possibility and that he may lose Draco in the end of it all.

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and Harry heard the lumbering steps of Goyle. Perhaps he could get Goyle to tell him the truth of when Draco had been Imperiused? It would do no harm to their cause and it would please Pansy because it might cause Harry intense pain. Even if Draco has been Imperiused the entire time that he's been with Harry and his feelings weren't real, Harry's feelings for Draco remained the same. He loved Draco and there was no denying that, even if Draco didn't truly love him. Goyle was here to give Harry dinner, it would seem. He slid the tray into the cell that Harry resided in and stepped back out, magically locking the doors again.

"How long?" Harry asked as he picked up the tray. Goyle stopped and looked over his shoulder to Harry. He didn't bother wearing his mask anymore because he didn't really want anything to do with this in the first place. He's been kind to Harry and hoped that in the end Harry would speak for him.

"How long, what?" He asked with a sigh and went back to the bars. He didn't touch them and Harry knew why. There was an electrocution spell cast on them. Harry made the mistake of touching the bars once to reach through to grab Pansy and he had been knocked out for two days from the force of the electrical current that had gone through his body.

"How long has he been Imperiused?" Harry asked softly, picking at the chicken on his plate.

"Very long. During your second trip to Diagon Alley." He replied and went back upstairs without another words. Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. That means that Draco had just started wanting Harry at that time. Maybe there was hope after all. Time would tell but Harry was becoming impatient. He wanted to know now. He wanted to be free now. He wanted Draco released from the Imperius NOW. HE WANTED JUSTICE NOW! He really was not patient at all. And a man couldn't do much more in a cell than read and think. Harry thought too much sometimes. But that was his fault and thus his burden. A few hours later, the door creaked open again. This time Harry was surprised to see Draco coming down alone. He was all Malfoy grace and beauty. His gray eyes were staring at Harry, making Harry's heart hammer in his chest. What was he doing down here? Had he finally been able to fight the Curse?

Draco waved his wand over the bars to break the charms and such that had been cast upon them. Then he wrapped his hands around the bars, staring in at Harry. There was such a look on his face that seemed both confused and anxious. It pulled at Harry's heart, making him get up and go over to Draco, wrapping his hands around the bars right under Draco's hands. Their eyes met and Harry gasped. That was Draco in there, not the mindless man he had been days ago.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He whispered and Harry frowned.

"For what?"

"For not being strong enough to fight the Curse. I get just moments here and there where I can break free from it but then it's back on me and even stronger than before." He said softly, breaking eye contact and looking down. He really did look ashamed.

"It's very difficult to fight the Curse, Draco. But you can let me go now. You can help me escape while you're still in your right mind and I can go get you help. I can bring all the Aurors down here and..."

"No, Harry. I can't help you escape. I want to, but you know that I am as much a captive as you and and they have leverage over me." He interrupted and sighed softly. Then it hit Harry just what leverage Pansy had.

"They have your mother." he whispered in horror and Draco nodded solemnly. The door creaked open again and Harry backed up so Draco could put the charms back in place. It was just Goyle to get the tray.

"What you doing down here?" He asked suspiciously. Draco just gave Goyle a blank stare before going back upstairs like a muggle robot toy. It seems that the Curse was back in place. And Harry's only hope for escape was banished. He'd have to practice his patience more and wait for Ron and the Aurors to get here. He only hoped that Draco didn't get hurt in the melee.

**Additional A/N: Again, please visit my profile and vote on my poll :) I want your opinions on who my next story should be about. There are, I think, 5 or 6 choices.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank you all for being so patient and understanding in my time of grief, and especially thank you to those who sent their condolences. Second of all, I was going to wait until after my grandmother's funeral to post a new part but then it hit me that she had always supported my love for writing and would want me to continue no matter what. She'd be disappointed if I put it on hold. So, here it is and I hope it's an alright part. Tomorrow I get to say my final farewell to my grandmother so I post this part in her memory. Reviews would be lovely, especially since I am not so sure how well this part flowed.**

It had been a week since Draco had come to Harry while fighting the Curse. Harry was starting to feel like he'd never be rescued. When Pansy had come to throw in his face that no one seemed to care about him, he had taken the chance to ask her about Mrs. Malfoy. Pansy had just sneered and told Harry to mind his own business and how did he knew Narcissa was not helping the Death Eaters. Harry knew, however, because Draco had told him that one time that Narcissa was Pansy's leverage. Pansy liked coming down to the cellar and rubbing salt in Harry's wounded heart by telling him how much fun she was having in Draco's bed every night. Harry didn't doubt that Pansy was in Draco's bed every night but what he wanted to know was...was _Draco_ in that bed with her? Oddly, Goyle had become Harry's source of information and would tell him things now and again. Such as that Draco was getting better and better at fighting the Curse but no one was sure if he'd ever completely beat it. That gave Harry some hope.

Once, Goyle had smuggled a letter from Narcissa to Harry. In it was written Narcissa's worry for her son and their safety. That she was worried about Harry's well being and wanted to know if he was being treated fairly. Harry reluctantly wrote back to her telling her that he was well but worried because he was relying on Ron, who wasn't always the brightest person. He did have faith in Hermione because no one he knew could beat her intelligence. They should have discovered by now that he was being held at Malfoy Manor. Harry just hoped this whole thing didn't land Draco back in Azkaban. He'd do the best he could in keeping Draco out of that place. Draco didn't deserve to be in that prison. He was a good person and deserved a second chance. It wasn't Draco's fault that he was Imperiused or that Harry had been kidnapped and held hostage. It was Pansy. And Harry was going to make sure Goyle got off easy, too.

Harry had lost all track of time. He didn't know how long he'd been in the Malfoy cellars and he was almost afraid to ask Goyle. He couldn't help but wonder what was taking the Aurors so long. Did they not care that the Head Auror was being held captive by a bunch of Death Eaters? Just as that thought crossed his mind, the manor shook violently, some dust and debris falling from the ceiling of the cellar. Harry jumped to his feet and ran to the bars, forgetting that they were magically electrified, and he went to grab the bars but was thrown back from them a bit. He hissed as his back hit the wall, arching his back in pain. Another violent shake of the manor put a crack in the ceiling of the cellar. Harry stood on his cot and prodded at the crack, trying to make a hole that he could get out of. Unfortunately, Malfoy Manor was well made. One more shake threw Harry off his balance and he crashed to the floor just as the door to the cellar was blown off its hinges.

Harry heard the sounds of battle and saw the lights from the spells being cast. A body fell down the cellar stairs and landed near Harry's cell. It was a Death Eater but with the mask on Harry couldn't tell who. It was too small to be Goyle and too large to be Pansy. His mind was just starting to think it was Draco when the Death Eater groaned and flipped over. Okay, that was not Draco. Draco didn't have breasts. Harry blinked and backed up when another body came rolling down the stairs. This time it was an Auror! And not just any Auror, this was Ron! The red headed Weasley came to the bars and touched them before Harry could stop him. Ron went flying backward a few feet before groaning and getting to his feet, shaking his head.

"Blimey, Harry...No wonder you're still in there." Ron grumbled but before he could point his wand, a slender, pale hand gripped his wrist and stopped him. Harry stared with wide eyes at Draco, who was looking right at him.

"Don't be stupid, Weasley. You'll kill Harry if you just blast your way through." Draco said and Harry's heart leaped for joy. This was not an Imperiused Draco! Moving his wand over the bars, Draco took down the spells and charms and opened the doors. Harry practically flew out and wrapped his arms around Draco, who just put his hand gently on Harry's lower back but didn't truly embrace him. That alone answered a lot of Harry's burning questions and he stepped back from Draco and hid his agony by going to Ron.

"Hermione? Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked and Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"Both fine. Malfoy was the one who contacted us just today. Said he fought off the Imperius Curse and had Pansy at wand point. Hermione took Mrs. Malfoy outside and they Apparated to safety. Don't worry, harry, no one is blaming Malfoy. Though he will have to give an official account and memories of things to the Auror office." Ron explained and Harry felt relieved about that at least. However, he felt like he had just had his heart torn out and crush under Pansy Parkinson's ugly little foot. The Draco here and now was not his lover. He was the Draco who had merely been enamored with Harry nearly a year ago. Almost an entire year of building a relationship and trust and for what? Only to lose it because Draco had been Imperiused? It didn't seem fair! Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the powers that be give Harry a break for once? They took the one thing away from him that made him entirely happy. Harry tensed when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his eyes to meet Draco's.

"We will talk after we get you to safety and checked up at St. Mungo's." He said softly and Harry swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat. He simply nodded, not able to speak. Draco shoved Harry's wand into his hand but informed him that the Auror's probably had everything under control already. With a very heavy heart, Harry climbed the cellar stairs to be met with an almost demolished Malfoy Manor. He looked over his shoulder at Draco who just shrugged as if the damages meant nothing to him. And they probably didn't. He could afford to have this fixed in no time.

A few Aurors were securing some Death Eaters and when Harry saw one of them pointing his wand at Goyle's nose, Harry shouted and the Auror and Goyle both looked at Harry with curious stares. Ron turned and gave Harry a bewildered look.

"He's innocent. Treat him kindly and bring him in for questioning. I'll give up some memories that will prove he is not guilty." Harry said and the Auror nodded and bound Goyle as carefully as he could. With that taken care of, Ron led Harry and Draco outside, where the sun was shining in the early dawn, blinding Harry almost. It felt nice to be outside again, feel the wind in his face, the sun warming his skin. He had gotten very pale being in that cellar all that time. Harry didn't have time enough to enjoy his freedom before he was bound in Hermione's arms, Mrs. Malfoy patting both of their backs. Hermione was nearly in tears but Ron managed to pry her from him, letting Mrs. Malfoy hug him briefly. She didn't seem the type for emotional encounters and Harry was fine with that.

"I thought you two Apparated away." Ron chided Hermione, who just tsked and waved her hand dismissively.

"When will you ever learn, Ronald, that I don't listen to you?" She managed to say through her tears. Ron's ears burned red in his embarrassment but Hermione just strangled him in a hug and kissed him to stop any complaint, making Ron's ears burn brighter. It made Harry long to be in Draco's arms like that. There was a light touch on his arm and Harry turned to see Draco looking at him oddly and nodding over to a row of rose bushes. Harry followed him and no sooner had he stepped into the deep shadows did Draco pull him into an embrace and kiss him deeply. Harry was stunned silly for a moment before his eyes closed slowly and his arms went around Draco, returning the kill with renewed confidence. Once they parted from each other, Harry stared up at Draco with wide, uncertain eyes. Was he still under the curse? No...his gaze was bright and clear.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I do remember everything that we did together while I was under the curse's influence. I didn't want to hurt you. The feelings I have for you are real and they are strong. How else could I fight the curse? You were my strength, Harry. I had to get to you. I had to save you. I wanted to be your knight in shining armor, for lack of a better term. I do love you. It was hard, at first, to fight the curse but then after I saw you that one time, it got easier and easier until I could banish it completely. Pansy was not a happy woman, I assure you. She attempted several times to lure me in with her feminine wiles but had gotten utterly frustrated when I could not get erect even under the curse." Draco explained and Harry couldn't help but to laugh softly about that. Even in a trance Draco couldn't stand Pansy.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked softly, still clinging to Draco, who didn't seem inclined to release Harry either.

"I can't say. Once all the fighting started, she ran for it but was put in a full body bind by someone and dragged off. I suspect we'll find out what happened to her sooner or later. Are you alright, Harry? You look like you could cry." Draco said softly and just as those words left Draco's lips, the dam holding back Harry's tears broke and his cheeks were flooded with an unending stream of tears. No matter what he did, they wouldn't stop. All Draco could do was hold Harry while he wept, even though it confused Draco.

"I'm s-sorry...I'm so h-happy." Harry sobbed and then sniffled, wiping his face on Draco's shirt, which made the blond man give Harry a playful glare.

"Let us get you home and cleaned up. It's going to be harrowing week with all the paperwork and the trials." Draco said and Harry nodded, Draco leading him back to their friends and Mrs. Malfoy. It was going to hopefully be a short process for Harry. All he had to do was give some memories, make sure Draco and Goyle were not blamed, and get back into a working schedule again. After that, he needed to spend time with Draco and find out just where their relationship stood.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: I was in a weird state of mind while writing this up. I had grieved my way through my grandmother's funeral and then I went to sleep, all I could do was hear her voice from memory. It got me to crying so I am here, 5:30 AM (EST) and finishing my first DM/HP slash. If you desire an epilogue, please review and tell me otherwise this is the last chapter and I will be moving on to the next story. Also, I'd like it if any of you who have not voted could go to my profile and vote on the poll concerning the next story. I've only 8 votes thus far. Again, thank you to all who have reviewed and read and stuck with this story and endured my recent hardship. I love all my readers and hope you will read the next story :D**

Draco had only been partly correct. It was a harrowing week but not because of the trials. There were only two trials. One for Pansy and one for Goyle. It would seem all of the others that had supported Pansy's quest to become the next Dark Witch with Draco as her Dark Lord had disbanded and fell into silence again. No doubt there would be others who think they are above everyone else and can do such terrible things, but, for now, things were quiet and that was just how Harry liked it.

At Pansy's trial, it was pretty much an in and out. She had been held at Azkaban and when they brought her in, the chains came out of the floor, securing her to the chair in the middle of the room. She had squealed in protest but her protestations fell on deaf ears. Harry was a witness, as well as Draco. Goyle had given his testimony the day before in order to help his own situation. Ron was there as the arresting Auror and gave his testimony on what happened during the rescue. Draco had been next and he gave his own testimony as well as some memories. The memories had been enough to clear Draco of any charges. Harry simply had told them what he had experienced at Pansy's hands or at her orders. But he made it plain that she was the driving force and that Goyle was not such a bad guy as he had helped Harry as often as he could. Pansy had been given life in Azkaban for attempting to take Voldemort's place and to bring death and devastation upon the wizarding world.

Goyle's trial was much easier. Only Harry needed to give memories and speak on his behalf. A half hour into the trial, the Minister had declared that Goyle spend six months in Azkaban at the minimum security section. After his release he will be expected to do community service that will be decided at that time. Harry was going to petition for Goyle to work at St. Mungo's for the duration of his community service. With the trials all winding down and Draco having been taken off of house arrest, that left enough time for Harry and Draco to get reacquainted. Given that Malfoy Manor had been destroyed during Harry's rescue, Harry was allowing the Malfoy's to stay with him at Grimmauld Place until they got the Manor fixed up again. Mrs. Malfoy was especially pleased to be back in a place that she had grown up knowing. It was, after all, her family home as much as Sirius', albeit, on a smaller scale. Kreacher was in heaven taking care of the Malfoy's, even though he adored Harry as well.

It was on an unusually warm and sunny October day that Harry and Draco were in Diagon Alley. Draco had needed potion supplies and Harry wanted to check out Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had heard there was a new broomstick that the International Quidditch teams have started using. He was very keen on getting one until Draco pointed out that with Harry's ridiculous schedule there was no time for him to play and that the beautiful broom would just collect dust or be hung on the wall as a trophy. Incidentally, Harry had the remains of his Nimbus 2000 in a trunk and his Firebolt was hung on the wall in the drawing room as a reminder of his years on the Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry ended up leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies sans a new broom, having taken Draco's advice. He did, however, buy a snitch. He could let it fly around his office and play with it or at home, either way. It would keep his reflexes in good shape. He was ashamed to admit that he was not as good as he used to be. Ron blamed it on age and Hermione told Ron that was sheer stupidity because Harry wasn't that old.

"You've still got a nice arse no matter how old you get." Draco had whispered to him, making Harry blush in front of his friends. Ron had been coming around, liking Draco more the more he was around him. It was later that night that Draco showed Harry for the first time since he had been abducted just how much he truly did love him.

It had started as any other evening, they had dinner with Mrs. Malfoy, entertained her in the drawing room with tales of their school years. It was all very funny now, even though it hadn't been all those years ago. Harry even told a few tales of his time hunting Horcruxes, even though he never specifically said what they were. He just said they were "dark magical objects". It had left Mrs. Malfoy breathless and wide-eyed before she finally retired to her room for the night. That left Draco and Harry alone in the drawing room. They had silently tried cleaning up but Kreacher nearly died from the sight, so they left it to him, retiring to their rooms as well. Draco usually slept in his own room, which had been Regulus' room. Harry had Sirius' room. This night, however, Draco had pinned Harry to the wall just outside of their rooms, kissing and nipping at his neck as their bodies strained together. Harry wasn't about to deny Draco the very thing that he himself wanted so badly, so he just reached behind him and opened his door.

Once they made they way to the bed, clothing scattered here and there along the way, Harry was flushed and breathless, hard and aching. He sighed softly, his breath tickling Draco's lips when he had come to feather gentle kisses upon his face. Harry's hands ghosted over the expanse of Draco's back, feeling the lean muscle move beneath the satiny skin. Draco's body undulated over Harry's, making his skin feel hyper sensitive, his breath coming in short gasps. Draco's hands moved down Harry's sides, entwining their fingers, and held Harry's arms above his head gently as Draco nipped at the sensitive skin of Harry's neck. Harry arched his back and hissed softly, shuddering at the thought of Draco being inside of him again. He wanted that so badly.

Harry squirmed beneath Draco, wanting to touch him but Draco wouldn't let him. Harry gasped and moaned when he felt Draco biting, leaving marks. Harry's cock was dripping with pre-cum and Draco had hardly touched him! Draco released Harry's hands finally and Harry was able to touch him again. Their bodies writhed together, Harry pushing up so that Draco was fully aware of what he wanted in that very moment. Draco got the idea and he obliged by magicking their clothes away. Neither one of them wanted to do the gentle touching foreplay anymore. It had been far too long for them both. What Draco had just done to Harry was plenty, more than enough, to get them both very excited. Harry could feel the hard length of Draco rubbing against his thigh and he opened his legs, welcoming the thick length of Draco.

Unfortunately for Harry's impatience, Draco was taking his time in preparing him properly, not magically. Draco had always said that their was something very impersonal about using magic to prepare a lover. It should be done with your lover's own hand, making the moment mean so much more. And Harry quite agreed, but not when he was this desperate. Finally Draco had stopped with the preparation and he lifted Harry's legs a bit, holding his thighs just above the knee. There was a tense concentration on Draco's face as he groaned while entering his lover. Harry's back arched to the feeling of finally being filled with Draco again, a throaty moan escaping him as he took hold of Draco's arms. The passion and pleasure that washed over them both was unimaginable and it felt so much more real, so much more meaningful, now that Draco was not being controlled. It almost brought Harry to tears when they both finally had their orgasm and lay in each others arms, happy and content.

The following day, Harry woke up in Draco's arms and bemoaned the fact that he had to go to work. He should take a vacation. Even though he doubted the Head Auror _could _take a vacation. He just really wanted more time with Draco and Mrs. Malfoy. They were his family as surely as the Weasley's and Hermione were. It was a bit disappointing that Draco's aunt had killed Harry's godfather but that was not _Draco's _doing, nor was it Mrs. Malfoy's. Harry was content, now, to let bygones be bygones and turn over a new leaf. He didn't know if he could do it if Mr. Malfoy had been around. There was just something about that man that rubbed Harry the wrong way. And he doubted Mr. Malfoy would have been content with his son's choice in lover, considering Harry could not produce a Malfoy heir. However, the future looked bright and there seemed to be plenty of time to think of such things. There was still the option of adoption. There was no rush.

"Come back to bed, fool." Draco groaned when he felt Harry shift out of bed. Harry chuckled and simply went to get his work robes out. Draco peered out from under the pillow he had stowed his head under and frowned.

"I have work, Draco. You know that." Harry said simply in response to Draco's frown, which was growing darker and darker.

"I say you work too much." He muttered and Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes. Wasn't that an argument of Draco's while he was Imperiused? There seemed to be a running theme here regardless of Draco's state of mind. Obviously he didn't like Harry working so much. But Harry liked his job.

"I was going to ask for some time off soon." He muttered and Draco flew out of the bed and latched onto Harry, pushing him up against a wall, making Harry blushed and become semi-erect. Draco smiled at Harry before kissing him.

"I'll make plans. We can go to France, or even Australia, Italy even." He said before kissing Harry again, nearly dancing his way into the bathroom. All Harry could do was stand and gape.

"But..."

"No buts! Promise me you will get some time off and I will promise to make this the most amazing holiday you've every had." Draco hummed when he came out and kissed Harry good bye, shooing him out the door. Harry was very confused but decided it best just to go along with Draco's wants at times like these. After all, it was always best to humor a Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, this will be the end unless enough of you want an epilogue. Otherwise, please go to my profile and vote on the poll concerning my next slash story. Thank you all again for sticking with this story until the end :D**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Alright...I know this is super short but I couldn't really seem to squeeze a longer epilogue out because I, personally, felt the story was fine with its ending as it had been. But so many people wanted an epilogue so, instead of disappoint, I wrote up a quick, short one to just...idk...wrap it up? I want to concentrate on my next Draco/Harry slash (which was the clear winner of the poll) and I have SO many ideas for it and I feel like it will be MUCH longer. However, if it will be longer parts, that means slower updates, especially since school is starting soon. I will see about posting the first part in the next 2 weeks or so. Anyway, please don't burn me for this epilogue. If you review, I absolutely ADORE them but burning really makes a writer feel like utter crap. And for me, personally, burning kills my muse. Now, CRITIQUE is welcome but nothing cruel. As always, I adore my readers and I look forward to your reviews. Look forward to the newest story in the next 2 weeks :D**

* * *

><p>Time had flown by for Harry and Draco. They had gotten into a comfortable routine in their life together and both were happy with it. Draco had convinced Harry to take at least a yearly holiday to get away from everything. Harry had chosen July as his vacation time, just so that he was not pressured into going to Ministry celebrations over the fall of Voldemort. One would think that after so long people would stop the celebrating. After the first year, it had gotten old. Before Harry and Draco knew it, their friends were marrying and having children of their own. Ron and Hermione had little Rose and Hugo and they were all currently at a park watching the two children play. Hermione was ever the over protective mother, watching over her children like a hawk while the men sat on a bench and watched in amusement.<p>

"Do you two reckon you'll ever adopt?" Ron asked suddenly, his love for Harry as a brother had eventually extended to Draco over time. It had taken a few years but,a fter the birth of Rose, Ron had been very willing to let bygones be bygones. Both Harry and Draco looked over at Ron, their mouths agape in shocekd disbelief.

"No...no I don't think so." Harry said after a few silent moments. Ron looked past Harry to Draco, who was shaking his head in the negative.

"No. I agree with Harry. We've had this discussion already and neither one of us are very keen on having a child." He concurred and put his arm around Harry. As this was a wizarding park, there was no need to hide their affection for one another. Ron was looking slightly pale and then he asked the question that most anyone would ask:

"Don't you need an heir for the Malfoy line?" Draco laughed softly and waved it off dismissively.

"No. Lines die off all the time, Ronald. I'm alright with being the last Malfoy. I don't need an heir to be happy or feel complete. I get that with just Harry and I. There is no true reason for me to have an heir. Like I said, Harry and I have had this discussion and we are both fine with having our lines end with us. It's probably better that way considering everything with the war. Any child I would have would be recieved negatively. Any child Harry would have would inherit Harry's celebrity." Draco explained and Ron gaped at him still, shaking his head and muttering about them both being nutters. Hermione took that time to come over with Rose and Hugo, all three of them grinning with a flush of excitement.

"Hugo made the swing hover!" Hermione exclaimed proudly. Considering Hugo's very young age, this was an achievement to be proud of. Harry and Draco both praised Hugo eagerly and Ron lifted the boy up, tossed him, and caught him again, making his son squeal in delight. It had been a carefree day and then they had all gone to the Burrow to have an outside dinner with the Weasley clan, which had started to accept Draco after a time. Harry had told Draco time and again to be patient. The Slytherin was decidedly not the most patient person in the world and he had confronted not Mr. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley. Harry had not doubt that Mr. Weasley would have accepted Draco immediately after seeing how happy they were together. But was a whole other situation.

"Mum asked if you still had a scar on your arm. I think she's half hoping you do." Ron said with a silly, wistful, smile. Draco's cheeks tinted pink just slightly and Harry had a hard time not laughing. When Draco had confronted her, Mrs. Weasley had not held back in whipping out her wand and brandishing it at Draco. It's a good thing that she is not a bad woman or she might have killed him.

"No, it's faded. Was she able to mend her favorite apron?" Draco drawled with his trademark smirk. This time Ron's ears turned red.

"Yes." Was his simple reply. Harry was glad that he and Draco were not going to adopt. He liked kids well enough but he didn't have to have his own to prove it. Nor did he need a house full of children to feel as if he'd accomplished anything. He adored Ron's and Hermione's children and that's where he'd leave it. Draco slung and arm around Harry's waist when they finally departed for the day. It was strange to live in the Manor but it had become home for him. And, honestly, life could not get any better.


End file.
